1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to the recording/reading of a disc, and more particularly, to a method of verifying whether a recording/reproducing apparatus properly processes temporary disc management area information generated by recording/reading data and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blu-ray disc recordable (BD-R) discs have a recording function capable of replacing a disc defect with a normal recording area, which is referred to as defect management. Also, user data areas of BD-R discs are divided into a plurality of sequential recording ranges (SRRs) so that each SRR can perform incremental recording, which is referred to as a sequential recording mode (SRM). By a write command from a host PC for a previously recorded area recorded o, replacement data for replacing data in a recorded area can be recorded in an unrecorded area, which is referred to as logical overwrite (LOW).
A temporary disc management area (TDMA) stores information necessary for the general use and management of BD-R discs prior to the disc being closed. The TDMA is allocated in a lead-in zone on a BD-R disc and additionally in a part of a spare area of a user data area so that a plurality of TDMAs are allocated on the BD-R disc and are sequentially used.
TDMA information comprises a temporary disc definition structure (TDDS), a temporary defect list (TDFL), sequential recording range information (SRRI), etc. The BD-R disc additionally requires an access TDMA (ATDMA) to easily and quickly find out location information on which a final TDMA is recorded since the plurality of TDMA areas are allocated in the BD-R disc. Once closed, the final TDMA is used to create a Defect Management Area (DMA) structure.
The ATDMA is recorded in the lead-in zone and includes the TDDS in order to be informed of physical location information of the TDMAs allocated to the BD-R disc from the TDDS. The TDDS comprises size and location information of the spare area allocated to the BD-R disc and location information in which the SRRI and the TDFL are recorded. The TDFL comprises information about a defect found when the BD-R disc is used, information to be replaced with the information about the defect, and replacement information by the LOW. The SRRI comprises information about each of the SRRs according to sequential recording.
Since the TDMA information is closely related to a physical recording location of data, a recording/reproducing apparatus can use a BD-R disc on which the TDMA information produced or changed by another recording/reproducing apparatus is recorded. When a detachable recording medium has a problem in terms of compatibility between recording/reproducing apparatuses an error occurs in the TDMA information. If the TDMA information, which is used to easily and quickly find out location information in which the final TDMA is recorded, is not properly produced, there is a compatibility problem between recording/reproducing apparatuses. To address the problem, a means and method of verifying whether a recording/reproducing apparatus exactly analyzes TDMA information and ATDMA information from BD-R discs and correctly records the TDMA information and the ATDMA information on BD-R discs are required.